und doch nicht allein!
by Hoepless
Summary: 16 monatige männliche Schwangerschaften. Snape und Malfoy verhalten sich merkwürdig...und was hat Harry eigentlich mit alle dem zu tun?
1. Chapter 1

...und doch nicht allein!

Kapitel eins

Gerade als er sich einen großen Löffel Hafergrütze in den Mund schieben wollte kam es wieder.

Er schaffte es gerade so noch auf die Toillette zu verschwinden und sich bevor die Überlkeit ihn übermannte über die Schüssel zu lehnen. Warum nur war sie wieder da? Er hatte gedacht das wäre nur während der Anfangszeit so. Aber vielleicht war das ja bei männlichen Schwangerschaften anders.

Erschöpft und appetitlos schulteret er seine Tasche und ging in den Unterricht.

Das heißt, er wollte es. Vorwarnungslos wurde er von zwei kräftigen Händen in einen leeren Gang gezogen und schaute verblüfft einem Severus Snape an.

"Sie haben schon wieder vergessen ihren Trank zu nehmen. Ich muss ihnen wohl nicht sagen was passiert wenn sie ihn öfters vergessen?"

Schaudernd nickte er und nahm ohne bedenken die Phiole und leerte sie in einem Zug. Nicht das der Hemmtrank irgendwie anstoßend schmecken würde, ganz im Gegenteil, jedoch nahm er ihn jetzt schon seit 16 Monaten, und das täglich, da würden manch andere sich schon längst weigern.

Snape nickte ihm noch kurz respektvoll zu und dann machte er sich von dannen.

Warm lächelnd dachte er zurück an diese sanften Hände, die er immer noch auf seiner Haut spüren konnte, und machte sich nun langsam auf zu Heilkunde. Narzissa Malfoy war alles in allem eine recht faire und vor allem qualifizierte Professorin, was vor speziell die Gryffindors schätztend.

Auf den Weg dahin traf er auf den jungen Malfoy, mit dem er dann gemeinsam weiter Richtung Unterrichtszimmer ging.

Kutz bevor sie die Tür öffnetetn um hienien zu gehen flüsterte er

"heute Abend wie immer, klar?"

Woraufhin er nur nickte und dann nach dem Malfoy eintrat.

Sie hatten Glück, der Unterricht hatte gerade erst begonnen.

tbc

So, will jemand wissen wie es wieter geht?


	2. Chapter 2

...und doch nicht allein!

Kapitel zwei

Sanft fuhr er über seinen Bauch, für jeden sah es wohl so aus als wenn er Magenschmerzen habe, da eine Illusion seinen beträchtlichen Bauch verbarg.

Und da er ja noch von der Morgenübelkeit geplagt wurde, ergänzte sich so eins ums andere.

Das erlösende Klingeln zeigte das Ende der Schulstunde an, so das er sich langsam erhob. Wie nicht anders zu erwaten sagte Prof. Malfoy das sie ihn noch kurz sprechen wolle.

Tja, nicht das er nicht gerne ihre Vorträge über Amphibien hörte, aber das war wohl nicht ihr Beweggrund gewesen.

"Nun, Sie scheinen mir in lezter Zeit nicht besonders bei der Sache zu sein. Natürlich weiß ich über ihren Zustand bescheid, aber ein bisschen mehr Interesse für mein Fach hätte ich mir schon gewünscht. Wie wollen sie dennn Heiraten und die Verantwortung für das neue Leben das in ihnen heranwächst übernehmen, wenn sie sich so leicht ablenken lassen?"

Nun, er mochte Prof. Malfoy, weshalb er mit aller Macht versuchte die Magieblitze die von seinen Bauch ausgingen abzublocken. Es schein als wenn die, eigentlich wahren aber dennoch unwichtigen Worte seiner Proffesorin seinen Mitbewohnern nicht gefallen würden.

"Ich versuche mich ja zu besseren, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Hoffentlich kaufte sie ihm diese Entschudligung ab, sein Partner wäre zwar nicht besonders erheiteret wenn er hören wird, das er statt seinen Standpunkt zu vertreten lieber klein bei gegeben hatte, aber das war ihm gerade egal.

"Nun, das werden wir sehen. Für heute gibt es noch keine Strafarbeit, aber denken Sie an meine Worte. Das wäre dann alles."

Zu den letzen Worten nur nickend verließ er schnell den Raum und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Das war noch einmal gut gegangen.

Langsam ging er Richtung Kerker, er hatte jetzt Zaubertränke, zum Glück ließ Snape ihn jetzt in Ruhe, tja, ansonsten würde sein Partner ihn zur Schnacke machen.

Er musste grinsen bei dem Gedanken an ein in einem Schneckenhaus sitzenden Severus Snape. Das leichte Grinsen erlosch jedoch, als ihm Prof. Dumbledore entgegenkam. Niemand anders als Trewlany begleitete ihn.

"Na wen haben wir denn da? Ein kleiner ...Junge der nicht auf der Hut ist?"

Er war sich sicher das Tewlany etwas ganz anderes sagen wollte, sich aber wohl in Gegenwart des Direktors zurückhielt.

Mit gesenktem Kopf wollte er um sie herum weiter gehen, wurde jedoch just von einer Krallenbesetzten Hand festgehalten.

"Wenn ich sie wäre würde ich aufpassen. Lasgusgaten sind in dieser Schule nicht gern gesehen." zischte sie ihm noch ins Ohr, so das ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief, und dann ließ sie ihn los.

Mühsam seine Angst unterdrückend ging er schnell weiter, entfloh der Reichweite der beiden, doch befreit aufatmen konnet er erst als er tief in den Kerkern angekommen war.

tbc...

Tjoa, seit ihr jetzt schlauer als vorher?


	3. Chapter 3

...und doch nicht allein!

Kapitel drei

Er versuchte verzweifelt ein kichern zu unterdrücken, wie Snape das Wiesel fertig machte weil es wieder einen Trank versaute war bombasdisch.

Genau das, was er nach dem Gangerlebnis gebraucht hatte. Snape hatte ihm ja schon des öfteren von seinen Aggressionne die ihn während des Tränkeunterrichst bei gewissen spezialisten überfielen gebeichtet.

Nun, der Liebestrank den sie heute brauen sollten war ja gelinde gesagt nicht besonders schwer geworden, selbst Neville hatte ihn diesesmal hinbekommen.

Interessiert verfolgte der Junge, wie Snape Morag befahl den Tank zu probieren. Nur wenige Schlücke später ging ein rosanes Flimmern von ihm aus, nach einem kurzen Kopfschütteln verblasste es allerdings.

Da die erwatete Reaktion nicht eintrat, beendete Snape die Stunde und entließ die Schüler ausnahmsweies etwas eher nach draußen.

Der Junge wandte sich Richtunh große Halle, schließlich gab es bald Mittag - da wurde er rigeros in die Arme eines deutlich erregten Morag gezogen.

Morag wollte ihn, das war deutlich, reib er sich bereits heftig am Hintern des Kleineren und stöhnte wollustüg auf.

Panisch begann sich der Andere zu wehren, konnte aber dadurch, das ihn diese AKtion nicht gerade wenig selber erregte, nicht besonders standhaft bleiben.

Morag näherte sich gerade gefährlich nahe seinem Mund, als dessen Mund bereits aufklappte und ein kleines, schwarzes Wesen hervorschoss.

Blitzschnell schoss sie hervor und biss Morag etwas unsanft in die Halsschlagader. Nur einen sekundenbruchteil später brach dieser bewusstlod zusammen.

Ja, das Gift einer werdenn Mutter ist besonder giftig und wirkt schnell und präzise. Morag würde wohl bis morgen Früh Ohnmächtig sein. Und kein Zauber dieser Welt würde ihn aufwecken können.

tbc...

Danke für die Review, räusper, ich glaub ich sollte das Rating etwas erhöhen...


	4. Chapter 4

...und doch nicht allein!

Kapitel vier

Ganz Hogwarts war in Aufruhr. Gerüchte über ein erneutes Öffnen der Kammer wurden laut - was den Jungen nur zum Lächeln verleitete.

Er hätte ihnen sagen könne das ein Basilisk, wenn dieser einmal zu biss, keine Lebenden zurückließ. Aber, he, wo blieb denn da der Spass?

Das Positive war, das der Nachmittagsunterricht ausgefallen war, das Negative das sie sich bis auf weiteres in ihren Gemeindschaftsräumen aufhalten sollten.

Gähnend sah der Junge auf die Uhr, es war bald so weit. Langsam stand er auf, streckte sich und teleportierte sich zu ihrem gemeinsamen Treffpunkt. Wie bereits erwartet saß dort der Junge Malfoyspross und blickte zum wahrscheinlich wiederholtem Male auf seine Uhr.

Er räusperte sich zum Zeichen das er da war.

"Wurde aber auch Zeit, möchte mal wissen was du immer zu tun hast so das wir uns erst Abends treffen können."

Den erwartungsvollen Blick des Blonden nicht beachtend zog dieser sich aus.

"Mach schon, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit."

Mit einen unverschähmten Grinsen näherte sich der Blonde dem Anderen und nahm ihn geschickt auf den Arm. Seufzend lehnte sich dieser an die warme Haut, wurde ihm hier in den Kerkern doch immer recht schnell kalt.

Mit sanfter Geste legte der Malfoyspross den Jungen mit dem Bauch auf den Tisch, den er zufor mit einer Decke abgedeckt hatte, die er immer zu diesem Zweck benutzte. Die dunklen Flecken deutet bereits auf den häufigen Gebrauch hin.

"So, und wehe du benimmst dich wieder so wiederspenstig wie das letzte Mal, sonst dauert das ja wieder die ganze Nacht. Ich möchte nicht schon wieder am Frühstückstisch mit dem Gesicht in mein Müsli fallen nur weil du dich geziert hast."

"Geht klar Boss." sagte der Junge während der junge Malfoy bereits begann sich das T-shirt auszuziehen.

tbc...

Möchte jemand raten was die beiden jetzt dort machen?


	5. Chapter 5

...und doch nicht allein!

Kapitel fünf

"herachs...abdul...wemjek abhozraf...kilapö whadrum...iletrum makriesch..."

Schaurig hallte die Stimme des jungen Malfoys von den Steinwänden wieder. Dem Jungen der unbeweglich auf dem Tisch lag wäre wohl Angst und Bange gworden bei dieser schaurgen Stimme, aber es war ja nicht das erste Mal, mittlerweile hatte er sich an diese allwöchentliche Ritual gewöhnt.

Leise seufzte er und versuchte sich weiterhin nicht zu bewegen, denn dann könnten sie beide von vorne beginnen. Diese Beschwörung ging drei Studnen und wenn man sie öfters wiederholte verlor sie ihre Wirkung - das hatten sie schon des öfteren ausprobiert.

Er spürte das Kribbeln auf seinem Rückn, bal würde das Zeichen vollendet sein, seine Beine, Arme, Brust und Bauch waren bereits mit den schwarze-grünen verschlungenen Zeichen versehen, nach dem Rücken wäre dann nur noch der Kopf dran.

Wenn er ehrlich war graute ihm ja davor am meisten, aber zum Glück hatte sein Partner versprochen ab diesem Zeitpunkt bei ihm zu sein, je eher sie also mit dem Rücken fertig waren, je eher würde er ihn wieder sehen. Noch ein kleiner Seufzer entfloh einen Lippen, als er an ihre erste Begegnung dachte.

_"Unser Bund wurde bereits vor unserer Geburt festgelegt, weder du noch ich können uns diesem Schiksal wiedersetzten, IHRE Macht ist unbegrenz, weder du nich ich konnten ihm durch dem Tod entflihen, obwohl ich es weiß Gott wie oft versucht habe. Ich habe lange Zeit gebraucht um es zu begreifen, mein ganzes Leben um genau zu sein. Ich weiß das du das alles nicht so schnell begreifen kannst, aber ich biete dir einen Deal an... Gehst du darauf ein?"_

_Der Angesprochene schaute verblüfft auf die konzentrierten Augen, die sich tief in die seinen bohrten. _

_"Ja, so soll es sein."_

Was danach folgte war eine wundervolle Nacht voller neuer Entdeckungen, wozu sein Körper alles fähig war hatte er gar nicht gewusst. Aber sein Partner wusste auf seinem Körper zu spielen wie auf eiem Instrument, die Vereinigung ihrer Körper war nur die Folge ihrer geistigen Verschmelzung.

Zufrieden lehnte er in der allgegenwärtigen Umarmung seines Partners, den er seit Beginn der Schule vor vier Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Und schon wieder entfloh seinen Lippen ein kleiner Seufzer. Er hoffte nur, das der junge Malfoy bald fertig sein würde, lange würde er seine Erregung die sich bei dem gedanken an seinen Partner gebildet hatte, nicht merh so einfach unterdrücken können.

tbc...

Tjoa, wenn Fragen auftauchen einfach reviewen...wäre unheimlich nett wenn so was kommen würde!


	6. Chapter 6

...und doch nicht allein!

Kapitel sechs

Zitternd teleportierte der Junge sich wieder zurück in seine Gemächer.

Zu guter letzt war der junge Malfoy doch noch zu einem Ende gekommen, so das er jetzt eigentlich endlich sich seinem wohlverdientem Schlaf gönnen könnte.

Tja, nur gab es da ein Problem, welches hartnäckig um Aufmerksamkeit bettelte. Seine mittlerweile schmerzhafte Erregung ragte steilauf und erste Schweißtropfen gläznten im Licht des Kaminfeuers.

Fluchend versuchte er an etwas destimulierendes zu denken, denn es war ihm verboten während der Schwangerschaft zu onanieren.

Sein Gedanken schweiften zurück, das Land seiner Familie das er während seiner Ferien mit seinem Partner besucht hatte.

Es war paradiesisch, voller fremder Vögel, Tiere und Pflanzen. Seine Ausbildung dort war noch nicht beendet, noch lange nicht, aber ein paar wenige Dinge beherrschte er schon.

Das erste Mal als er es geschafft hatt sich in eine Wasserschlange zu verwandeln und in den Tiefen des Ozeans zu schwimmen würde ihm ewig im Gedächtnis bleiben.

Seine Schuppen tarnten ihn in einem dunklen grün, ganz im Gegensatz dazu sein Partner, der Blutrot-schwarz geschuppt war.

Ja, er konnte es auch. Gemeinsam hatten sie so manche Stund im kühlen Nass verbracht, fern jeder Verantwortung und Zivilisation.

In der Fremde bist du Namenlos und Frei, weil es niemanden gibt der dich beim Namen nennt. Wie zwei Selen, ungebunden umschmeicheln sie sich, verschmelzen zu einer und geben neuem Leben eine Chance.

Wieder aus seinen Erinnerungen auftauchend öffnete der Junge die Augen, nur um dann zufrieden festzustellen, das sein Problem erfolgreich in sich zusammen gefallen war.

Langsam näherte er sich seiner Schlafgelegenheit, als ein Krazen ihn innehalten lies.

Es kam vom Fenster, und schnell lies er den späten Boten hinein.

Eine kleine Fledermaus übergab ihm einen Brief und verschwand dann wieder in die verregnete Nacht.

Glücklich lächelnd las der Junge die Zeilen und wartete genießend auf ihre Erfüllung.

tbc...

So, wie gesagt, ein Komi ist immer gern gesehen...


	7. Chapter 7

...und doch nicht allein!

Kapitel sieben

Er liebte es. Egal wie oft er sein Vater ihm die Schuppen über die Haut zog -wie er es nannte- fühlte er sich geborgen. Noch war er zu jung um es problemlos alleine tun zu können, und da er seine Kinder nicht gefährden wollte tat er es so wieso nicht.

Er bemerkte dann immer wieder, wie schglampig in Hogwarts doch die Fußböden gewischt wurde. Sein eigentlich schlanker, nun aber deutlich massiger Leib glitt faszinierend über den Boden und erzeugte ein leises schaben.

Man könnet meinen das so, ohne Arme und Beine, lediglich aus einem Schwanz bestehend, er sich eingeegnt oder gar unwohl fühlen würde, aber das gegenteil war der Fall. Neville hatte ihn mal mit eine überdimenional großen Boa constrictor verglichen - was ihn wohl derzeitig recht gut beschrieb.

So fühlte er sich wohl, sein wechselwarmer Leib rollte sich in sich selbst zusammen und schützte so eine Eier, die er bei jeder Bewegung spürte.

Es waren genau 18 Stück. 10 mänliche und 8 weibliche.

Jeder von ihnen ein Unicat, sowohl was Größe als auch was später auch die Färbung anbelangte.

Un jeder von ihnen war ihm fremd. Schlangen konnten keine Verbindung zu ihren Kindern aufbauen, das wusste er, aber was er nihct gewusst hatte war das ihm so weh tun würde. Es war als wenn er nur die Erben für jemanden anders austragen würde.

Sein Partner hatte das gleiche Gefühl, das wusste er. Aber was konnten sie machen?

Nur hoffen und beten das die lieben Kleinen nicht ihn bissen - das wäre dann nämlich tödlich.

Wann war das nur geschehen, wann war er IHNEN das ertse mal begegnet? Er wusste es nicht. SIE steckten in jeder Schlange, jeder Eidechse, jedem Mehlwurm. Ihr liedlosen Augen verfolgten ih seit jenem schlecklichen Ereignis, wie dunkle Schatten auf Schritt und Tritt.

Selbst Tom hatte das zu spüren bekomme, als er ihn versuchte umzubringen. Denn es war sein Vater gewesen der ihn damals beschützte, ihn statt dem Tod einen Partner gab. Beide in der Lage die Sprache der Schlangen zu sprechen, beide äußerst mächtig, aber dennoch kein Vergleich zu IHNEN.

Im Vergleich zu IHNEN waren sie nur Würmer, und wenn sie nicht aufpassten, würde man sie an die Craotaascen vergfüttern.

Schon bei dem gedanken an diese Viecher wurde ihm beinahe schlecht. Obwohl, wäre bestimmt lustig zu sehen wie sich ein 8m lange Boa constricto übergab.

tbc...

So, beinahe die erste Schulwoche geschafft, hoff ihr lebt noch gg, noch mal ganz liebes DANKE an meie Stammreviewer, aber mit diesem chappi kommen wir dem Ende der Geschichte in ganzes Stück näher, es sei denn mir fällt noch gaaaaanz viel ein, was ich irgendwie bezweile...Komifleh?


	8. Chapter 8

...und doch nicht allein!

Kapitel acht

"Harry, Harry! Aufwachen mein Schatz. Wir binden uns doch heute, da wäre es etwas schlecht wenn wir zuspät kommne, oder?"

Lächeld blickte der schwarzhaarige Junge in die roten Augens seines Partners, es waren Sommerferien und er verbrachte sie hier bei seinem Vater. Das Dumbledore das nicht mitbekam war eigentlich kein Wunder, schließlich war sein Vater, Tristan -Lord of Losgitian- der wohl mächtigste Mann dieser und der Menschenwelt. Immerhin hatte er es geschafft was alle Anderen zufor veregblich versucht hatten, eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden Welten durch eine Heirat zu schließen.

Losgitian war eine blühende Welt, Paradiesisch für jene die hier willkommen waren, aber die Wächter, die Craotaascen - reptilienartige Wesen mit giftigen Skorpionschwanz, sich erneuernden Haifischzähnen und eine Haut wie Dinaosaurier wussten diese Welt gut vor Eindringlingen zu schützen.

Sie postierten überallen Grenzen des Reiches, sollten Schutz vermitteln aber lösten bei den nun frisch Vermählten nur Angstgefühle aus.

Die Bindung erfolgte relative unspektakulär, Ritualwörter und der Trank für die Empfängnisbereitschaft waren auch schon alles. Harry und Tom mussten nur noch vor den Augen der 12 Weisen, das war der Rat des Volkes, die Erben zeugen.

Harry hätte es sich nie träumen lassen können mit dem dunklen Lord zu schlafen, aber er hatte ihm eine Familie versprochen, und da er nun nicht nur einen Vater, sondern auch bald selbst Kinder würde haben können, stellte er sich dieses Unterfangen nicht allzu problemmatisch vor.

Nein, im Gegenteil, es wurde die schönste Nacht seines Lebens. Der Same des Lebens das in ihm ergossen wurde wuchs fühlbar zu seinen Kindern heran. Er spürte förmlich wie die 12 Eier mit einer harten Schale umschlossen wurde, und genau nun begann seine Hölle.

Es war als wenn ihm diese Schale seine Kinder entfremden wollte, er versuchte sie zu zerstören, erreichte aber nur das sie noch stäker wurde. All sein Flehen wurde nicht erhört, keiner der ihm helfen konnte wollte ihm helfen, ein Vater meinte das das bei ihm damals nicht anders gewesen sein, er solle sich nicht so haben.

Und ab diesem Zeitpunkt war er wieder allein. Einzig sein Partner stand ihm bei, versuchte ein Möglichkeit zu finden eine geistige Brücke zu ihren Kindern aufzubauen.

Aber vergebens. Harry und Tom wussten, das wenn die Kinder ihre Eltern bei der Geburt, also hier beim Schlüfen nicht erkannten, war das ihr Todesurteil. Die Tätowierund die der junge Malfoy auf seine Haut bannte brachte ihnen nur eine geringe Hoffnung. Schuppen machten eben noch lange keine Schlange.

Selbst Snapes Trank, der den Eiern in seinem Leib einen Wechselwarmen Körper vorspielte war nur ein kleiner Rettungsanker in diesem Sturm, der in nicht ganz drei Monaten über ihnen ausbrechen würde.

Bis dahin konnten sie nur Warten. Warten auf das Unvermeidliche, denn bisher war keinem ihrer Verbündeten eine Lösung eingefallen.

Langsam aber sicher machten sich alle mit dem baldigen Ableben der beiden vertraut, was aber keinen am Weitersuchen hinderte.

Denn noch war es nicht so weit, man würde sehen wie sich das ganze entwickelte. Die 12 Weisen beobachteten alles aus der Ferne, der kleine Schwarzhaarige drehte sich unruhig im Schlaf hin und her. Bald würde es so weit sein...schon bald.

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

...und doch nicht allein!

Kapitel neun

Sich die Tränen vom Gesicht wischend stand er hier. Sie hatten es nicht geschafft. Trotz durchwachter Nächte in denen er und sein Geliebter alles versucht hatten.

Nichts. Nichts als Erinnerungen waren von den beiden übrig geblieben. Wie arm war doch die Welt ohne Harrys ewige gute Laune und der Angst vor einem neuene Angriffs des "dunklen Lords".

Weiß und schwarz. Zwei ungewöhnliche Grabsteine hatte der Pfarrer gemeint. Ihnen war es egal gewesen. Sie standen ja auch für ungewöhnliche Menschen.

Nun war es bereits 10 Jahre her. Harrys Kinder waren nach ihren Maßstäben erwachsen. Es war keine glückliche Kindheit. Sie war geprägt von der Misgunst ihrer Tante, die ihnen ständige auflauerte und ermorden wollte.

Tja, es hatte nicht lange gedauert bis Trewlany den beiden ins Grab folgte, die Thronfolge in Losgitian war gesichert, da brauchte niemand die Schwester des Königs.

Er spürte wie ihn Dracos Arme sanft von hinten umfingen. Er war die ganze Zeit hier gewesen, hatte ihm aber die Zeit gelassen die er benötogte. Ihre Aufgabe war noch nicht beendet. Auch wenn Draco und Harry nie die besten Freunde geworden waren, so hatte er dennoch dessen letzten Wunsch gemäß, sich mit ihm um die Kleinen gekümmert.

Von anderen Menschen unbemerkt krochen nun auch ihre Pflegekinder aus den Taschen ihrer Mäntel und besuchten das Grab ihrer Eltern. Sie waren auf Harrys Wunsch in dieser Welt errichtet worden, so das sie - Neville, Draco und die Thronerben - es nur einmal im Jahr besuchen konnten.

"Sei nicht trauig Nevielle, im endefft war es doch so wie Harry es sich wünschte. Alleine geboren, in Einsamkeit aufgewachsen, aber im Tod vereint. Ich denke das es ihn auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weis genügt hat, zu wissen nun nicht mehr alein zu sein. Und wir haben doch in ihrem Auftrag uns gut um die Kleinen gekümmert. Oder nicht?"

Er seufzte, nein, da lag wohl ein Wahrheit zu Grunde der er sich nicht entziehen konnte. Bald würde ihre Erziehung Früchte tragen, die 18 Kleinen waren perfekte Assasinen geworden. Beriet jeden Augenblick zuzuschlagen.

Dumbledore,

Fudge,

die Königsfamilie,

die 12 Weisen und noch ein paar Leben, die bald ausgelöscht werden würden.

Jeder dachte nach 10 Jahren hätten sie vergessen Aber sie irrten sich. Der dunkle Orden vergisst niemals, denn er gilt fürs Leben.

Lucius Malfoy, der Nachfolger des dunklen Lord hatte mit ihnen gemeinsam Jahrelang auf diesen Tag hingearbeitet. Auch wenn es schwer war zwischen den beiden Welten zu komunizieren. Sie hatten das Unmögliche geschaft.

Morgen, zu Voldemorts Geburtstag würde die Endlösung in Kraft treten.

"He, nicht so ernst schauen. Noch ist Zeit, die wir in Frieden genießen können. Sie wie die abendroten Sonnenstraheln auf ihre Gräber fallen."

Nun, zwanghaft wandte er sich ab von den erdrückenden Gedanken. Ja, die Grabinschrift passte wie die Faust aus Auge. Und wärend die Sonne sich immer mehr dem Horzont näherte, verspürte Neville das untrügliche Gefühl das die beiden hier um sie herum waren, um ihnen Kraft zu geben für ihre mogrige Tat.

Mitten im Leben sind wir von Tod umgeben 

ENDE


End file.
